Hitherto, glass base members capable of shielding near-infrared rays as architectural or vehicular windows or the like have attracted attention. Of the sunshine energy, near-infrared ray is significant in thermal action. Therefore, the prevention of its flow into the interior is expected to achieve the improvement of comfortableness, the improvement of air-conditioning efficiency and the like. In architectural uses and vehicular uses, it is requested to have durability, such as abrasion resistance and weather resistance, and radio transmission capability of wavelength bands used in cellular phone, TV, radio, ITS and the like, while having a sufficient heat-ray shielding capability.
Under such background, a heat-ray shielding film-formed base member formed from a treatment agent obtained by a mixing of tin-doped indium oxide (ITO) ultra-fine particles with a binder component or the like attracts attention. For example, in Patent Publications 1 to 3, there are disclosed base members that have a heat-ray cut-off effect and are obtained by coating a base member with a treatment agent obtained by a mixing of ITO fine particles with a binder component formed of an alkoxide, such as Si, Al, Zr and Ti, or organic resin.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 07-070482
Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 08-041441
Patent Publication 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2004-338985